


Mark What's Mine

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Nixie's MCU Kink Bingo Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Bottom Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Steve, Steve likes to mark Tony up, so people know Tony is OFF the market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “You, God, Steve, you,” Tony whines, hips rolling up into his boyfriend as he lets loose a whimper of pure need. “Please,” he whines, begs for what he doesn’t know.





	Mark What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Hickies, for MCU Kink Bingo.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“You, you can’t,” Tony tries, really, he does, to speak up. Tries to remind Steve he can’t keep marking Tony up like he does. Especially not on days where Tony has to play the charmer, the salesmen, when he  _ needs _ to go the boardroom and dazzle, when he needs to go to lunches and dinners and charm investors or potential clients, and when he  _ needs _ to go on business trips to oversee SI properties, like he does today. 

Especially not where Tony can’t hide Steve’s handywork.

Like right now, he thinks, as Steve continues sucking a deep, dark bruise high up on Tony’s neck. 

“You, God, Steve, you,” Tony whines, hips rolling up into his boyfriend as he lets loose a whimper of pure need. “Please,” he whines, begs for what he doesn’t know. 

“S’okay, Tony,” Steve rumbles, barely pulling his mouth away from his boyfriend’s neck to speak, and goes right back to sucking a dark, deep mark. So that  _ everyone _ could see Tony belonged to him. That he, Steve Rogers, a nobody kid from Brooklyn, got to call  _ the _ Tony Stark  _ his _ . 

Pulling back, as his lips curl up into a big, smug grin, Steve tilts his head to stare at the already bruising mark for a long moment, rolling his hips down into Tony, when he lets loose a loud, needy whine at being neglected. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Steve rumbles, letting his normally faded accent, come out in full force. It was a sure fire way to get Tony weak and needy for Steve in all the best ways, “I’m a take care ‘o ya, don’t ya worry, sugah, I got’cha.”

“Steve,” Tony whines, left hand uncurling from where it’d been clutching the sheets to tangle in his hair, while his right clutches at Steve’s bare side. “I  _ need _ you, Steve, please.”

Eyes darkening and lips twisting into a near wolfish grin, Steve let out a low, rumbling growl and ducked down to pull Tony into a long, hard bruising kiss. 

Eventually Tony breaks the kiss, turning his head to suck in a much needed breath of hair, gasps that turns into a embarrassingly loud, whine as Steve shifts, shimming down his body to lick at Tony’s nipple before giving it a sharp nip, cause Tony to buck up against him and let loose a whimper of raw need. Rumbling a laugh, Steve tilts his head just to the side of Tony’s nipple and begins to suck a new mark onto his chest.

“Steve,” Tony moans, moving his right hand up, to tangle in Steve’s hair. He tries in vain to tug his boyfriend back up, so they can do more kissing, cause God, does Tony ever so  _ love _ getting to kiss Steve Rogers and he wants that mouth back damnit, but Steve, the stubborn Irish bastard stays right where he is, sucking what Tony’s sure is gonna be another dark, purpling hickey that won’t leave him for at least a week, “Steve.”

“When I’m done, darlin’,” Steve mutters in between soft licks and stinging nips. “Need ta make sure you don’t forget me when you’re overseas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
